1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a garment, and more particularly to a garment designed for patients in a hospital, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In hospital, patients must wear a garment specially designed for them. The conventional patient's garment has a front placket formed on a front part thereof. A plurality of buttons is formed at a first side of the front placket and a plurality of button holes corresponding to the buttons is defined at a second side of the front placket. The garment is put on from the patient's back and then fastened at the patient's front. Thus, the patient must get up from a bed in order to put on or take off the garment, and it may be difficult and even painful for some patients, especially those with back injuries. Furthermore, when a doctor wants to take a patient's temperature by inserting a thermometer in an armpit, some of the buttons must be unfastened which is inconvenient.
Another conventional patient's garment is designed to allow physical examination of the patient. The garment has a back placket formed at a back part thereof and cords respectively provided at two sides of the back placket. The garment is first put on from the front of the patient's body and then fastened at the patient's back by tying the cords. However, the patient's back is not completely covered by the garment whereby discomfort as well as embarrassment may be experienced. Moreover, it is also inconvenient for the hospital staff that the cords must be untied when the patient's temperature has to be taken.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a convenient garment for hospital patients to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.